Bought with Blood (Older Version)
by shiroratsukari
Summary: "You are not a saint. Killer of your own blood."


Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and D. Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura. An exert has been borrowed from the anime/manga and the exert is _written in italics and "quotes". _The exert belongs to the respective translators for the D. Gray-man English subtitle and manga translations.

**Bought with Blood**

_-"You are not a saint. Killer of your own blood."-_

"Don't worry honey, it won't hurt a bit I promise."

Mommy is a liar. It hurt a lot.

"It's for the good of the family. We will be given a great amount of status and you can get whatever toys or treats you want from now on."

But I just wanted things to stay the same. To be with mommy and daddy and Tommy and Trevor. Now I'll never see them ever again.

"Be brave now…Hevlaska."

I was brave. I went with the scary people and they took me to a dark and scary cavern. They gave me a cube and called it "innocence".

"You are the Accommodator for the Innocence Cube. The one that will watch over all the innocence from now until the defeat of the Millennium Earl."

The who? I don't care! I just want to go home! But now I'll never get to go there again. I promised Missy that I'd feed her treats today. She'll be sad that I didn't keep my promise.

"Hevlaska. We need you to help us with something."

I've been here for so long. It's rather boring. I miss the days when I could go outside and play in the sun. I miss the open fields and the warm breeze. I'm starting to miss even the harsh winters.

"Put the innocence inside this child."

…isn't that Trevor?

"Hurry now."

So I did as I was told. I'm a good girl after all. I wonder why Trevor looked like he was in so much pain though.

"…seems to be a miss."

A miss? I didn't miss, I put the innocence right where it should go. So how come Trevor is just sleeping there like that?

"Tell Rouvelier that it didn't work. Tell him I suspect compatibility is not correlated to blood relations."

Compatibility? Blood relations? They're talking about confusing things again. If Trevor is here doesn't that mean that Tommy will come too? Maybe they've come to visit me?

"Hevlaska. Put the innocence inside this child."

They keep telling me to do that but nothing ever happens. They just scream and then fall asleep. That was until I realized what the screaming and falling asleep meant.

"Trevor Rouvelier, Stacey Rouvelier, Nancy Rouvelier, Thomas Jr. Rouvelier, Mark Rouvelier, Daniel Rouvelier, Eleanor Rouvelier, Alyse Rouvelier, Jasmine Rouvelier, Olga Rouvelier, Brandon Rouvelier, and Edward Rouvelier. Deceased. Tell them to bring in the next set of saints."

No…NO! I won't do this anymore! They had me do this? Kill all these people?! My own family! My brother's children. My cousin's children, their children, their grandchildren! STOP IT! INNOCENCE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

"It looks like Hevlaska has fallen to fault. No matter. Bring in the next candidate. Perhaps an older child would be better suited to understanding the importance of her role."

This place sucks. Mom and dad said that they want me to take some kinda cube and do something with it. They also said that I'd have a new place to live and get a new name too. Maybe it won't be so bad?

"Good morning. You will now be known as Hevlaska. You are the Accommodator for the Innocence Cube. The one that will watch over all the innocence from now until the defeat of the Millennium Earl."

Sure. Why not?

"Put the innocence inside that child."

I did as I was told. Day in and day out I watched as I killed hundreds of children for no reason whatsoever. Until I realized a way to stop it.

"Well, it seems this one fell into fault too. She was too old, understood too much. Tell them that a new Hevlaska and saint need to be found."

I awoke in sweat from a horrid dream. A dream where I'm killing hundreds upon hundreds of kids in the name of the greater good for a holy war. I knew then that it was my turn. How many have died I wonder? How many came before me to stand in this eerie cavern holding a cube? I became "Hevlaska" and suddenly knew the answers to all those questions. The consciousness of the "saints" of previous "Hevlaskas" flooding my mind. Yes, we and the children of the Rouvelier family were all saints. The Rouvelier family which had standings of enough influence to be within the presence of the Pope himself. The Rouvelier family who had stood at the side of the Vatican since its first struggles against the Earl and the founding of The Black Order itself. A family of saints. A family of demons. A family whose every existence was **bought with blood.**

**-End-**

Thanks for reading! Suggestions, comments and critiques are more than welcome!


End file.
